All Eyes Are on Us
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: In which Mikorin has a hard time saying his vows. For Mikochiyo week


**Pairings:** Mikoto Mikoshiba x Chiyo Sakura

 **Timeline:** In the future

 **Warnings:** Fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun

 **Authors Note:** For Mikochiyo week, day three

 **.x.**

"Chiyo, breathe," her dad says, discreetly pinching her forearm. She lets out a shaky breath, her heart thudding in her chest as if to remind her she hadn't been breathing these last few moments. She smiles weakly at her father.

Yuzuki and Yu send her encouraging smiles before stepping through the large, double doors. Chiyo catches a brief glance of the people inside the hall and her knees wobble. She wonders if she'll be able to put one foot in front of the other without her knees giving out.

"Relax," her dad whispers. _That's right, Chiyo_ , _there's nothing to be nervous of._ She steels herself, managing to walk normally up to the doors. It's only been a handful of seconds since Yuzuki and Yu went through these doors, and now it's her turn. _It's just your wedding day._

The music inside the hall shifts into the typical wedding march and the doors fly open. She holds in her gasp. Even though they were completely thorough in their instructions for what they wanted the hall to look like, it still took her breath away. Arrangements of white orchids brushed with pink line the pews, accented with white ribbons. White Christmas lights dangle from the high-beamed ceilings and huge vases filled with roses and orchids sit behind the minister and Mikoto.

When Chiyo meets Mikoto's eyes, her dad's steadying hand is the only thing keeping her from sprinting down the aisle. All of her worries seem to melt away thanks to Mikoto's eyes. She takes a deep breath and her dad is leading her down the aisle. She can hear the snaps from camera shutters and whispers about her dress; she sees the camera flashes yet none of it affects her. Even in a church packed full of people, it feels like it's just the two of them.

And suddenly, her dad is gently prying her hand from the crook of his arm and placing it in Mikoto's hand. As if in a trance, she passes her bouquet to Yuzuki and adjusts her position, taking Mikoto's other hand in hers. She's not sure who's palms are clammy, but she has a feeling it's a combination between the two of them.

His hair is gelled back and a few stray wisps have fallen into his face. He's devastatingly handsome.

"We're gathered here to celebrate and witness the union between Mikoto Mikoshiba and Chiyo Sakura. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here to share they exchange their vows of love in marriage," the minister booms. The tips of Mikoto's ears turn pink. "They've also requested – in order to keep the ceremony short – to read their own vows."

The minister nods to Mikoto. "If you will."

Mikoto clears his throat and the blush is beginning to spread to his face. "Chiyo, from the first day we met in high school, I have loved you… You, my darling Chiyorin, have been my b—best friend before my lo…lover and are the best thing that's… that's ever happened to me… I…" he trails off, his face completely red. "I… um…" he glances at the guests, clamming up further. A murmur goes through the guests.

Nozaki nudges Mikoto from behind him but it's as if he's lost his voice. He hands his head, endeavouring to gather his wits about him.

Chiyo squeezes his hands. "Mikorin?" she prompts, feeling the second hand effect of his blush. Now _she's_ blushing. A quick peek at their guests darkens the redness to her cheeks. A couple of people laugh and Chiyo's stomach flips.

Trembling, Chiyo tugs on his hands, gaining his attention. Once again, their eyes meet though discomfort swirls in his eyes. "Mikorin, pretend it's just us, just focus on me." He'll still be embarrassed but at least he'll be able to spit out the words.

He's able to ramble off the rest of his vows, though with how badly he's stuttering, some of the meaning is lost on the crowd. However, Chiyo heard every single word and by the time he finished, tears dribble down her flushed cheeks. She doesn't even care about her ruined makeup – Mikoto's words still ring in her head.

With a quiver to her voice, she begins her vows, swearing her eternal love to him. "Mikoto, I could not imagine my life without you…"

And when they're finally pronounced husband and wife, Mikoto softly cups her face and presses his lips to hers. Although the kiss didn't last more than a few seconds before he buries his face in her neck to avoid further embarrassment. They're going to have to work on that.

Thankfully, they had the rest of their lives to.

 **Short,** cute and fluffy, just how I like it. Let me know what you thought!

~Emerald~

 **BONUS**

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Chiyo says for the umpteenth time, wringing her wrists.

"They won't leave me alone until I do," Mikoto answers gravely as Nozaki secures the blindfold. He grins a second later. "Don't you _want_ me to?"

"Well… I mean it could be fun," she mumbles, fiddling her thumbs, "but everyone's watching…"

Mikoto chuckles, holding out his hand for her to guide him to her. She pulls him forward, shifting in her chair. Nozaki nods approvingly, mostly taking note for a future manga and Yuzuki winks scandalously at her. Mikoto kneels in front of her, finding the hem of her wedding dress. Someone wolf whistles.

"Don't be nervous, my love," he purrs, flipping the edge of her dress over his head. Her face goes scarlet. If Mikoto could _see_ the suggestive eyebrow wiggles from their guests, he would crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. She squeaks when he nudges her knees apart and kisses the corner of knee.

She covers her face with her hands as Mikoto's nose grazes her inner thigh. Instead of _searching_ for the blasted garter, he's merely peppering kisses from her knee to her thigh. Chiyo sinks a little in her seat, wishing her hands were bigger so she could completely hide her face.

After teasing her for what seems like eternity, Mikoto nibbles on the sensitive flesh above the garter and nicks the fabric, tugging. It comes loose relatively easy and he takes his sweet time manoeuvring himself from under her skirt. He lifts her leg, with the garter still between his teeth and pulls it off in a fluid motion.

Mikoto nudges the blindfold away from his eyes, grinning wolfishly at her. She glares at him through the slits in her fingers and kicks him (lightly). He drops the garter into his hand and tosses it behind him. It lands on Waka's head.

He plucks Chiyo from the chair and, encouraged by the clinks of forks against glasses, draws her into his arms and kisses her. She rolls her eyes, waiting for the moment when his embarrassment catches up to him and eagerly kisses back with fervour.


End file.
